


My Little pony reacts to DBZA

by BlueRose720



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Basic reaction fic, Don't really know what I'm doing, My First Fanfic, hopefully someone reads this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRose720/pseuds/BlueRose720
Summary: Twilight gets an interesting assignment from Celestia. Something so odd, that she decided to ask her friends for help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony reacts DBZA  
Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you all like it. I'm not going to give a whole schpiel here, but feel free to correct any mistakes I might have made and give me some notes on what I could do better.

So let's say this story takes place after season 3, but before season 4 because that was my favourite season and I don't want to have too many characters in this story. Also after Equestria Girls, because I don't want to deal with having to explain humans.

A few weeks after Twilight's coronation, the princesses gave her an assignment. She was to study different forms of entertainment from different worlds. She was given a lot of different books, TV shows, movies, songs, and pretty much everything else Twilight could ask for, and of course, everything needed to watch them. 

"Alright, Spike time to get started," Twilight announced. The purple dragon was slightly less enthusiastic about the thought of having to study all day every day again. "Sure, but what are we going to start with? It's kind of overwhelming how much stuff there is." This stumped Twilight, who hadn't given it much thought. "Well... um, I don't know. Was there a note or something, that gave us some instructions?" Spike shook his head. "I don't think it matters all that much, but if it bothers you, then why don't you ask your friends," Spike suggested. "That's a great idea Spike!" Twilight gushed. "Maybe they'd help us get through all this too." Spike gave a skeptical look. "Well maybe they'd watch or read something, but they're not going to help us with everything." Twilight was gone before Spike could finish his sentence.

Eventually, Twilight gathered everyone and explained the whole situation to them.

"Alright so we're finally here, what should we start with?" Twilight asked While everyone was discussing the issue, Pinkie Pie picked a box off the shelf called, Dragon Ball Z Abridged. "This one!" Pinkie Pie yelled enthusiastically. Everyone gave her a quizzical look. "Why did you pick that one?" Fluttershy said in her typical timid way. "I just threw a rock at the pile and it landed on this one!" Pinkie Pie giggled. Twilight shrugged, "Well I guess it doesn't need to be that complicated." Rainbow Dash was already raring to go. "Alright let's get started!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I just hope it isn't too scary" Fluttershy worried. Applejack put her arm around Fluttershy "Ah don't be scared sugar cube, you're with your friend, there's no need to worry." "Exactly darling, and we can also take a break if something bothers you too much," Rarity consoled. "All right is everypony ready?" Spike asked, getting a cheer from everyone else.

KAISERNEKO: The following is a fan-based parody. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.  
"So I guess this show is fanmade." Twilight deduced.  
(Scene opens up showing mountains followed by showing much wildlife until a Saiyan Space Pod comes crashing down at a distance, startling many ostriches and a farmer.)  
FARMER: Oh God, no! My marijuana patch! I mean, er... my carrot  
patch... yeah!  
The ponies found this very funny, while Spike looked at them with a quizzical look. "Applejack, what's marijuana?" the baby dragon asked.  
"You don't need to know yet." Applejack answered.  
"But why" Spike cried. He didn't get a response.  
Farmer: (thinking while driving towards the explosion) I better do what any sensible Middle American would do in this situation: (pulls out a rifle) Get mah gun!  
(Space Pod opens up in a shiny light and Raditz emerges)  
SPACE POD: Hello, and welcome to Earth... With open bar.  
"Ooooooooooooh, I got a good idea, let's go to earth." Pinkie Pie  
Rarity giggled, "I wonder why you want to go there."  
FARMER: Holy crap, it’s Sonic the Hedgehog-- Eh, no, it’s an alien! Holy sh**, it’s an alien!  
RADITZ: Finally on this dead plan-- (notices teeming wildlife)  
"Doesn't look very dead to me" Rainbow Dash laughed.  
RADITZ: Wait... What the crap? Did Kakarrot screw this up? Oh goddammit, I knew we should’ve sent Turles.  
"Why would they send a carrot to destroy a planet? And why would a turtle do a better job?" Pinkie Pie questioned.  
"Actually he said Kakarot and T-" Twilight tried to correct  
"I mean it doesn't make any sense" Pinkie Pie interrupted. Twilight decided to just let it go.  
FARMER: Better think of something cool to say to make him stop! (cocks shotgun while Raditz scans him with his scouter) Hey, you! (thinking to himself) Heh, genius farmer, genius!  
Rainbow Dash smirked, "It needs to be about 20% cooler." Making everyone laugh. (Get it, it's the meme! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
RADITZ: Aw, look at him. He thinks he’s people. What’s your power level, little human? (checks his power level with scouter) Five, huh?  
FARMER: Protect me, gun! (fires a shot at Raditz, who catches the bullet with his hand)  
"What the buck!?" The ponies yelled collectively.  
"How strong is he? that shouldn't be possible," Twilight said in shock.  
"I certainly didn't expect something like this." Fluttershy stammered.  
RADITZ: Hey! No! Bad human! (flings the bullet back at the farmer, sending him flying at towards his truck and killing him)  
"Is he... is he dead? Rarity whispered.  
"I think he might be." Twilight whimpered.  
FARMER: (extreme quickly while flying towards his truck) Gah, I voted for Bush!  
RADITZ: Bad! Now get back up and tell me you’re sorry! Human? Huuuman? (sighs) So this is why Dad said I couldn’t keep Appule...  
(opening sequence; scene shifts to a wasteland, where Piccolo is standing on top of a plateau)  
PICCOLO: Good ol’ wasteland! Yep! Sure is some kickass training!... Dammit, I’m lonely.  
"Oh, poor thing. I wonder why he's so lonely?" Fluttershy sniffled.  
PICCOLO: Might as well check MySpace. (opens up his MySpace page) No new comments... No friend requests... Dammit. Well, at least I have you, Tom. You’re always there for me.  
"Oh well, at least he has Tom." Fluttershy cheered up.  
RADITZ: Hey! You!  
PICCOLO: What the hell?  
RADITZ: Are you Kakarrot? Seriously if you are, stay still! I need to talk to you about killing and selling this planet!  
"Why would he want to do that? That planet looks lovely." Rarity complained.  
"Just keep in mind that this isn't real, so whatever happens don't think too much about it" Twilight consoled.  
The white earth pony seemed a bit happier, "Well I suppose but still!"  
RADITZ: It’s really important! Oh, wait a second; you’re not Kakarrot. My bad!  
PICCOLO: I’ve got green skin, pointy ears, and a turban. Oh yeah, I must look like so many other people!  
"I guess even in this world he looks a bit irregular." Twilight thought.  
RADITZ: Oh, a smartass, huh? I don’t appreciate smartasses. Prepare yourself for my signature attack: Double Sun--  
(Screen suddenly turns monochrome and the scene pauses)  
"What in tarnation?" Applejack said.  
VEGETA3986: No!  
LANIPATOR: Huh?  
VEGETA3986: Give me the mic!  
"What the buck is happening?" Rainbow Dash snapped.'  
"I guess these are the actors." twilight tried to explain.  
Fluttershy asked in her trademark timid way, "But why are they fighting?"  
LANIPATOR: What--? No--come on, man!  
VEGETA3986: Dude-- Give me the mic!  
(A picture of the original DragonBall appears on screen with the words 'We are experiencing technical difficulties' superimposed over the top and bottom.)  
LANIPATOR: It’s a real attack na--  
VEGETA3986: NO IT ISN’T!  
"Is it that big of a deal?" Pinkie Pie wondered.  
LANIPATOR: Fine! Here, take it. I’ll just go practice my Vegeta. Ass!  
(Scene rewinds and starts over)  
RADITZ: (in a different voice) Now prepare yourself for my signature attack: Keep Your Eye on the Bir-- (scouter beeps) Oooh! A higher power level!  
"Okay, so that happened?" Twilight said still a bit confused.  
Pinkie Pie got an idea "Twilight, Why don't you give your spells different names?"  
"Well, most spells actually do have names," Twilight responded.  
"Well yeah but not cool ones that you can yell one casting them," Pinkie Pie continued. Twilight admitted to herself, that it sounds like a good idea.  
(Raditz flies higher in the air and looks around)  
PICCOLO: (off-screen) Hey! What the hell! Weren’t you going to kill me?  
"Well don't encourage him" Rarity huffed.  
RADITZ: Ah, there we go. Considering the average set by this one green guy and that farmer, the chances of this being Kakarrot are-- Dah, screw it, I’ll just go and check!  
(Raditz flies off)  
PICCOLO: Fine! Go ahead! I didn’t want your company anyway! Right, Tom?  
Fluttershy continued to feel sorry for Piccolo "Oh poor thing. I would be his friend."  
(scene changes to Kame House with Bulma's ship arriving and Bulma walking towards the front door)  
BULMA: Hey, I’m here!  
KRILLIN: BOOBS! I mean, Bulma!.... Hi!  
"Oh how charming," Rarity laughed.  
BULMA: Oooooooookaaaaaaaay, how’s it going?  
MASTER ROSHI: I’m drinking OJ! (cup changes to brown) Now it’s apple juice! (cup changes to orange) Now it’s beer! Yay beer! (chugs down beer)  
Pinkie pie's eyes flashed and she looked at Twilight, "Can you do that, Twilight? Please tell me you can do that!"  
"Um, I mean it's possible, I don't know if I can turn OJ into beer though," Twilight responded with a surprised expression. Pinkie Pie was in a frenzy, "But you have to try!"  
"Uh sure maybe some time," Twilight hesitated. This answer was good enough for Pinkie.  
KRILLIN: So where’s Yamcha?  
BULMA: I think the bastard’s cheating on me!  
KRILLIN: Why do you say that?  
(flashback of Bulma walking in on Yamcha)  
YAMCHA: (appears as a silhouette) Bulma! It’s not what it looks li-- oh okay, it’s totally what it looks like. Can I still live here? Please? Before this, I was living in the desert. Oh, and did you change Puar’s litterbox yet?  
PUAR: (appears as a silhouette) I made boom-boom!  
"So that was... wow," Applejack stammered.  
"He didn't cheat on her with an animal did he?" Rainbow Dash hesitated to ask  
"I sure hope not," Fluttershy groaned.  
(back to the present)  
KRILLIN: Oh, are you serious? Yamcha? Oh, that is so out of char-- so you’re single then?  
"I see he has his priorities in order," Rarity teased.  
(Goku jumps off Nimbus walks towards the front door)  
GOKU: Hey guys!  
(Bulma opens the door with Krillin running up after her)  
BULMA: Goku!  
KRILLIN: TAIL-- eh, wait, what?  
(Goku laughs and holds up his arm, in his other arm, there is a small toddler with a tail clinging onto Goku)  
"Aww isn't he cute"Fluttershy gushed.  
"He sure is, but why does he have a tail" Applejack questioned.  
"Who knows maybe he's an alien as well," Rainbow Dash joked.  
BULMA: Uh Goku. I can’t help but notice that five-year-old you’re carrying.  
KRILLIN: Goku, just because we picked you up in the middle of the woods when you were a kid doesn’t mean you can go around stealing children.  
"Does that mean he grew up all by himself? If so that's very impressive, and also a bit sad," Twilight wondered.  
"No one should have to live alone, especially in the woods," Rarity worried.  
GOKU: Erm, okay. (places Gohan on the ground) This is actually my son.  
(Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi are shocked along with the head of M. Night Shyamalan popping up)  
M. NIGHT SHYAMALAN: What a twist!  
BULMA: Oh wow! I guess this means you finally, you know.  
GOKU: Know what?  
MASTER ROSHI: (appearing right next to Goku) You know, "Bow chicka wow wow."  
GOKU: (completely oblivious) What are those noises you’re making?  
"Is he being serious?" Rainbow Dash chuckled  
"He doesn't seem like the brightest guy, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Applejack laughed.  
BULMA, MASTER ROSHI: (thinking simultaneously) Oh my God, he’s a parent!  
KRILLIN: So when’s the little guy gonna start training?  
"What's he mean by that?" Pinkie Pie asked  
"Well judging from their clothing, they might be martial artists or something like that" Twilight deduced.  
(Gohan is seen playing with Turtle)  
GOKU: Actually, Chi-Chi is making him study. She wants him to grow up and be... what’s it called?  
KRILLIN: A productive and responsible member of society?  
GOKU: Yeah-- lame, that’s it!  
"That doesn't seem like a nice thing to say about your son," Fluttershy scolded.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rarity comforted.  
GOKU: (to Gohan) Hey son, come here! (Gohan runs towards Goku) Stop playing with the turtle! We don’t need people saying things...  
"What's that supposed to mean? I know plenty of very nice turtles," Fluttershy pouted.  
BULMA: Hey, is that a DragonBall on his head? Doesn’t that sorta make him a target for villains who might want them?  
"I wonder what makes them so special" Twilight pondered. Rarity eyes were already glimmering, as she thought it was just a very large gemstone. "It looks so beautiful, I need it!"  
GOKU: Aw, come on. I beat Piccolo. I’m strong enough to beat anyone who-- (senses a disturbance) holy black on a Popo, what is that?!  
"What is a Popo?" Rainbow dash wondered.  
MASTER ROSHI: What’s wrong?  
GOKU: I just felt a power level bigger than... than... Krillin’s losing streak!  
Rainbow dash completely lost it, while everyone else felt a little bad for Krillin.  
KRILLIN: (off-screen) ...You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy...  
"Aww, they oughta be nicer to him." Applejack thought.  
GOKU: (thinks) He’s getting closer!  
KRILLIN: Shouldn’t we grab Gohan and put him insi-- (Raditz flies down in front of the group) Oh son of a...  
"Oh, I have a feeling this isn't going to go well." Fluttershy whimpered.  
"Oh come on stop worrying, I'm sure it's gonna be fine," Rainbow dash tried to cheer up Fluttershy.  
RADITZ: It took me a while to get here, but I finally found you, Kakarrot.  
GOKU: ...What?  
"What?" Pinkie Pie said in unison.  
RADITZ: That’s right, that’s your name.  
GOKU: ...What?  
"What?" She continued.  
RADITZ: The name you were given before we sent you to this planet!  
"Wait a minute, he's an alien too?!" Twilight jumped.  
GOKU: ...What?  
"What?" Pinkie Pie repeated again.  
RADITZ: Yooouuu... hit your head as a child, didn’t you?  
"Well, that's a bit rude, to just assume that," Rarity huffed.  
(flashback of Goku banging his head as a baby)  
"Oh, I see... Well nevermind," she mumbled.  
GOKU: ...What?  
"What" Pinkie Pie repeated one last time, while everyone else lost their minds.  
RADITZ: Oh for god’s sake, listen! (display montage of Goku's Space Pod travelling to Earth and a group of Saiyans) You were sent here as a child to take over the planet. You’re part of a dead race of intergalactic super-warriors called the Saiyans. And to top off this expositional onslaught; I... am your brother!  
"Well, that's...an awful lot to take in," Applejack said in a daze. Twilight, while furiously taking notes answered, "Well maybe but at least we know more about him now."  
(Shows the shocked faces of Goku, Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi. A crab falls off a tree in total surprise)  
KRILLIN: So you’re his brother, huh? (walks up towards Raditz) Wow, that must mean you’ll be involved in lots of future events, right? Right?  
"Something tells me you shouldn't get too close to him," Fluttershy said, closing her eyes.  
(Raditz hits Krillin with his tail, sending him flying straight into Kame House)  
"Oh cripes, that was fast!" Pinkie Pie gasped.  
"Did he hit him with his tail?" Rainbow Dash said with a quizzical look.  
"Looked like it, I wonder if we could do that?" Said Applejack.  
(Krillin Owned Count: 1)  
This caught the ponies by surprise and they gave a few laughs.  
KRILLIN: What did I say?  
GOKU: Hey! Stop hitting Krillin!  
"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash yelled.  
RADITZ: Why?  
GOKU: Because you’re breaking Kame House!  
"Oh come on Goku!" She yelled again.  
KRILLIN: (offscreen, weakly) Yeah... Stop breaking Kame House...  
GOKU: So, what are you here for? The Dragon Balls?  
RADITZ: The... the dragon’s what?  
GOKU: The Dragon Balls, you know? There are seven of them. They grant any wish you want-- like immortality?  
"Oh, so that's what they are. Wow, they seem really useful. I wonder if they exist in our world." Twilight wondered  
OOLONG: Or Bulma’s panties!  
Rainbow Dash gave a mischievous smirk, "I know what I'd do if I got to use them."  
(cuts to Vegeta and Nappa on an unknown planet)  
NAPPA: Vegeta, did you hear that?  
"Who are these people?" Rarity asked.  
"I'd guess they work for the long-haired fellow" Applejack thought.  
VEGETA: Oh yeah, we’re totally going to Earth to get our wish!  
NAPPA: Yeah, we’re gonna get panties! ...I mean immortality. Immortality is what I meant, right Vegeta?  
"He clearly has his priorities in order," Twilight rolled her eyes.  
VEGETA: ...Just get in the damn pod!  
(cuts back to Kame House. Raditz walks towards Kame House while Bulma picks up Gohan and moves away.)  
RADITZ: No... I’m here for you, Kakarrot.  
GOKU: So, what are we gonna do? See a ballgame? Catch a movie?  
"What's a mooovii?" Pinkie Pie wondered. Twilight had the same thought, "Maybe we'll find out if we keep watching."  
RADITZ: We’re going to kill everyone on the planet and then sell it for profit to an alien overlord who may or may not have destroyed our own planet. (scene shows a planet flashing and then exploding)  
"Why would you work for him then!?" Rainbow Dash complained  
"I don't think they have a choice, Rainbow," Applejack retorted.  
GOKU: Oh. Well, uh, I sorta like people here, so with all due respect-- (Raditz knees Goku in the stomach, sending him flying and screaming as he comes crashing down into the ground)  
"Oh heavens" Fluttershy gasped.  
GOHAN: (runs towards Goku) Daddy!  
RADITZ: (walks up and grabs Gohan) I’ll be taking this! Yoink! (flies away holding Gohan in his arm)  
"No, you monster!" Fluttershy screamed.  
"What kind of villain would steal a small child?" Rarity scolded.  
GOKU: (weakly) Quick! Somebody stop him! (crickets chirp in silence) Dammit, Krillin!  
"What was he supposed to do?" Rainbow wondered.  
KRILLIN: Hey! I was bitch-slapped through a house! What’s your excuse?!  
"Yeah exactly," Rainbow said in a pleased fashion.  
GOKU: I was kneed in the stomach!  
"Oh like those are comparable injuries!" she scowled.  
(Krillin gasps and looks into the sky)  
PICCOLO: You guys are pathetic! (Goku gasps while everyone looks at the sky and stares at Piccolo) ...What?  
(Piccolo lands in front of the group)  
GOKU: Aw jeez... Hey look, I know you totally wanna kill me and all,  
"Wait, why would he want to do that?" Twilight pondered. Pinkie pie shrugged "Maybe they'll explain it later."  
GOKU: but today's kind of a bad day. My brother just showed up, turns out I’m an alien, he stole my kid!  
PICCOLO: Oh yeah; I was watching that! That was priceless! (Piccolo starts laughing while Krillin and Master Roshi stare at him in disbelief) ...sorry for your loss.  
"... Well, at least he's considerate, kind of," Applejack said.  
GOKU: Yeah. Anyway, wanna help me get him back?  
PICCOLO: Whyyyyy?  
GOKU: I’ll friend you on MySpace!  
(Piccolo stares blankly at Goku and then the scene suddenly shifts to Goku and Piccolo flying towards Raditz)  
PICCOLO: (in his thoughts) Tom, you’ve been replaced!  
"Awww he has a new friend. isn't that cute?" Fluttershy gushed.  
(ending sequence)  
[STINGER]  
(Master Roshi is seen holding a Crunch bar)  
MASTER ROSHI: Now it’s a Nestlé Crunch bar! (Crunch bar turns into a gummi bear) Now it’s a gummi bear! (gummi bear turns into Nappa's head) Now it’s Nappa!  
NAPPA: Wait, what the hell?  
"What the? Now that's some different kind of magic." Twilight laughed.

Twilight turned to her friends, "So what did everyone think?" Rainbow was the first one to answer, "I thought it was awesome, and it looks like it's going to get even more awesome." Everyone else laughed at Rainbow Dash fanboying. "Um, I mean it was pretty good," She tried to regain her composure. When Applejack finished snickering at Rainbow she answered, "I thought it was mighty fun, maybe a bit violent but I'll get used to it. Pinkie Pie was already eager to start the next episode. "I guess I already know what you thought Pinkie," Twilight laughed. Rarity does a dramatic hair flip, "It's not something I would normally go for but it was quite enjoyable." "Well if everyone's ready why don't we start the next one," Twilight declared.

A big thank you to anyone who actually read this. As I mentioned, in the beginning, this was my first fanfic and I was really hesitant to actually post it. I'm obviously not much of a writer, but I really like these kinds of fanfics, especially PrincessDragon96's YGOTAS reactions, so I was kind of inspired to give it a go. I've actually written a couple of chapters already, but I want to see what kind of feedback I get on this (if any) and see if I should make some changes. But anyway thank you again and have a good one.


	2. Episode 2: And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh...

The ponies wasted no time starting the second episode. They were all pumped up to see what happened next. 

KAISERNEKO: The following is a fan-based parody. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.  
(scene opens up with Goku and Piccolo flying through the air trying to track down Raditz)  
GOKU: Hey Piccolo. Mind if I ask you somethin’?

Rainbow Dash smiled "Oh this is going to be good."

PICCOLO: What is it?  
GOKU: You’re not human either, right?  
PICCOLO: Yeah...  
GOKU: And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?

Rarity gagged "Oh that is disgusting" Fluttershy tried to console her... and tried to keep her from throwing up all over herself.

PICCOLO: What about it?  
GOKU: Are... Are you a Yoshi?

"What's a Yoshi?" Twilight raised her eyebrow and made a mental note to look it up. "It's probably some sort of animal," Applejack shrugged.

(Piccolo gives an annoyed look at Goku)  
PICCOLO: (sarcastically) ...Yes, Goku. I’m a green f**king dinosaur!

"Oh, so that's what it is. I still wonder what a "Yoshi" looks like," Twilight thought.

GOKU: Can... Can I ride you?

Pinkie Pie lost her mind completely while everyone else tried to desperately control themselves. This lasted for quite a while. Pinkie Pies laughing fit was enough to get noise complaints from the other residents of Ponyville.

(Piccolo lets out an annoyed groan)  
(opening sequence; scene shifts to a crying Gohan and Raditz)  
RADITZ: Shut up. I said, shut up! SHUT UP! Damn it, why isn’t screaming angrily making you cry less?!  
"What a meanie," Fluttershy pouted, with the other ponies also giving disapproving looks. They couldn't wait for Raditz to get his comeuppance. 

RADITZ: I’m going to put you in the time-out pod. (puts Gohan in his Space Pod and closes the door) (thinking) Thank sweet merciful God that’s over. (out loud) Now I can just sit back and—(scouter beeps) ...beat the crap out of whoever’s coming. (sighs) ...Great.

Fluttershy was already anxious about what was going to happen, everyone else was excited about the confrontation.

(Raditz looks into the sky and sees Goku and Piccolo come flying down)  
GOKU: Raditz! Give me back my son! (jumps off Nimbus) Wheeeeee!

"I don't know how we didn't notice before, but does he have a flying cloud?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash also realized it," Yeah wait how did we miss that? It's so cool."

RADITZ: So, you’re here already. And I see you brought the Namekian as well.

"Namekian, huh?" Twilight wrote down.

GOKU: A-actually, that hasn’t been explained yet.  
RADITZ: Oh. Well, it’s not like anyone cares about him anyway.

"Well that's a bit insensitive," Fluttershy scolded.

(Piccolo removes his cape and grabs his turban)  
PICCOLO: Well screw you too!  
GOKU: Piccolo, you use weighted training clothes as well?

Rainbow Dash wondered, "Maybe I could use that too, to get even faster." Rarity was quick to answer, "Well darling if you need something like that, I'm sure I could fashion you something quite fabulous." 

PICCOLO: (sarcastically) No, Goku. I just love to get naked when I’m around you. (drops his turban)

Fluttershy blushed, "Oh my, that's... um, nothing." Everyone else laughed.

RADITZ: (thinking) Their power level is rising! (out loud) So, nudity makes you stronger on this planet! (unzips his pants)

Now everyone else blushed.

GOKU: Uh... no. We’re wearing weighted clothing.  
RADITZ: (quickly zips up his pants and crosses his arms) Oh... Of course! Because that would be ridiculous! (laughs nervously)  
PICCOLO: ...So that hair does compensate for something.

"Oooh burn!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

(Phil Sebben's head pops up)  
PHIL SHEBBEN: Ha ha! Dangly parts.

Pinkie Pie almost lost her mind again, Twilight managed to calm her down though.

RADITZ: SHUT UP! (quickly dashes behind Goku and Piccolo and elbows both of them, knocking them off their feet.)

"Oh wow that was fast, I mean um... it was ok," Rainbow Dash had a range of emotions at seeing someone potentially faster than her.

PICCOLO: Okay, what the hell was that?  
GOKU: I don’t know! But let’s try it again... from behind!

"Why would he say that out loud?" Applejack yelled.

(Goku and Piccolo tries to attack Raditz from behind, who counterattacks by kicking at both of them, knocking them away)  
PICCOLO: We really shouldn’t be announcing our attack strategy!

Applejack said with a smug expression "Exactly."

GOKU: Rush him! (leaps towards Raditz)  
PICCOLO: Damn it, Goku! (also rushes towards Raditz) Will you at least try to dodge this one?!  
GOKU: Dodge what? (Raditz fires his Double Sunday attack) OH GEEZ!

"Oh wow! He shot some kind of beam from his hands, what kinds of powers do these people have?" Twilight gasped. Pinkie Pie didn't bother questioning it, "I don't know but it's really cool." Twilight still decided to add it to her notebook to research it further.

(Goku manages to dodges the blast, but Piccolo isn't as lucky as he loses his left arm)  
GOKU: Ha! You missed me!  
(Raditz appears behind Goku)  
RADITZ: My bad. (kicks Goku, knocking him away)

"Okay that was pretty cool," Rainbow Dash admitted.

GOKU: (thinks) Note to self: Less talky, more fighty. (slowly gets up and look towards Piccolo) Hey Piccolo. We may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one. (Piccolo gets up with blood dripping from his severed arm)

"Oh good heavens, that is absolutely horrid," Rarity tried to stop herself from throwing up again. Everyone else was also disgusted but didn't have enough time to think about, because they were again trying to help Rarity. After a few minutes, she managed to calm down. "I have a feeling we're going to have to get used to seeing stuff like this," Fluttershy sighed with everyone else agreeing.

GOKU: High fi-IIIIIEEEEE!! Uh... handsha—... thumbs u—... G-good job!

"Real smooth" Rainbow Dash laughed. Goku's lack of social awareness helped lighten the mood after seeing Piccolo's severed arm.

RADITZ: Haha! Aaaahaha! Aaaahaha! Aw, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can’t miss it, it’s green! Hahaha!

"Well there's a lot of grass there, so it would be pretty easy to miss it, actually," Pinkie Pie said.

PICCOLO: Yeah... Anyway, listen. I’ve got one more attack that should do it. The upside is, I can use it with one arm.

"Oh, that's good," Twilight said and felt relieved.

GOKU: And what’s the downside?  
PICCOLO: You’ll have to distract him while I charge it...  
GOKU: That’s not too bad—  
PICCOLO: For five minutes.

"Oh that's bad," Twilight said not feeling relieved at all anymore.

PICCOLO: And considering he beat us to a pulp in under one and—ah, never mind, I’m sure you can handle it.

"Truly inspiring," Applejack mocked.

GOKU: Wow. You really have that much faith in me?  
PICCOLO: Yeah, sure. Why not?  
GOKU: Well then, I won’t disappoint you. (dashes towards Raditz) Here goes nothing! Haaaaagggghhh! Ready or not, here I—(gets attacked by Raditz while the screen shifts to Piccolo) aaaaahhh!

"Well, that went about as well as I thought," Rarity said rolling her eyes, while everyone else was laughing.

PICCOLO: (in his thoughts; singing the tune of “Mahna Mahna” while Goku is getting beaten senselessly by Raditz) ♪Mahna Mahna do doo be-do-do. Mahna Mahna do do-do do. Mahna Mahna do doo de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do Ima chargin’ my attack.♪

Pinkie Pie was just vibing and humming along while everyone else continued to laugh. "I need to write those lyrics down," Pinkie Pie said, "Truly inspirational."

(Scene changes Goku getting the upper hand by grabbing Raditz's tail.)  
GOKU: Ha! Got your tail!  
RADITZ: Please let me go?  
GOKU: Well, since you asked nicely…

Twilight laughed, "That seems like something you would do Fluttershy." She blushed making everyone else laugh. "Don't take it the wrong way sugar cube, it's not a bad thing, that you're so compassionate," Applejack said making Fluttershy smile.

(Goku lets go of Raditz's tail; who thanks him by kicking him away)  
PICCOLO: (in his thoughts while Goku receives another senseless beating from Raditz offscreen) Perhaps on second thought, a whole five-minute startup time for an attack is pretty abysmal in terms of usability in battle.

"Yeah, well at least you have someone to 'distract' him," Rainbow said sarcastically.

GOKU: (offscreen) Piccolo help! (scene changes to Goku grabbing Radiz’s tail again) Ha! Got your tail...! Again!  
RADITZ: Please let go?  
GOKU: I’m not falling for that again!

"Oh good he's learning," Twilight said proudly.

RADITZ: Pretty please let me go?  
GOKU: (once again lets go of Raditz's tail) Well...(Raditz elbows Goku, knocking him away) 

"Oh, dangit," Twilight huffed.

GOKU: Oooh! Ow! Spine! (Raditz stomps on Goku's ribs) Ow! Ribs! Definitely ribs!  
RADITZ: Aha! Attacking an opponent roughly four times your strength in a one-on-one battle. A cunning strategy! No, no, no, not cunning. What’s the opposite of that?  
PICCOLO: (offscreen) Retarded?

"That's... okay, just going to ignore it," Rarity said.

RADITZ: That’s it, thank you! Now, disregarding the Namekian, I—  
GOKU: Uh-uh! A Yoshi!

"Oh, sweet Celestia he's still on about that," Twilight said with her hooves in her face.

PICCOLO: (offscreen) I’m not a god damn Yoshi!  
GOKU: But you said you were!  
PICCOLO: (offscreen) It’s called sarcasm!  
GOKU: What’s that taste like?

This caused another giggle fit from Pinkie Pie and a smaller one from everyone else.

PICCOLO: (offscreen) Damn it Goku!  
(Raditz crushes Goku's ribs)  
RADITZ: STOP IGNORING ME!!!

"Oh, he's mad," Fluttershy whimpered.

GOKU: Aaah my ribs! I think you broke my...mmmmmm ribs.  
RADITZ: Uggggh. (stomps on Goku's ribs three more times and prepares to kill him) Stop! Ignoring! Me! AND DIE!!! (scouter beeps) Huh?  
GOHAN: Stop beating up my daddy! (breaks out of Raditz's Space Pod)  
(Gohan rushes towards Raditz)

"What the?" The ponies said in unison. "How did he... What in the... WHAT?" Twilight struggled to function.

RADITZ: Nooo, my Space Pod—(Gohan headbutts Raditz) Augh! My space armor!

The ponies were completely awestruck and just made sounds of confusion. After they managed to wrap their heads around what happened, Twilight said, "So that happened, I guess he's really strong as well." "Yes, but how is he so strong? They mentioned, that he hasn't started training or anything," Rainbow asked. "Maybe he gets super strong when he gets angry?" Pinkie Pie guessed. "That doesn't make any sense!" Twilight complained, but it fell on deaf ears.

PICCOLO: (offscreen) We get it, you’re from space!  
(Gohan lands next to Goku)  
GOKU: G-Gohan. (GOHAN: Huh?) What... was that?  
GOHAN: (gets up) Daddy!  
GOKU: No-no, seriously. What the hell was that? We were getting slaughtered out there, and you could do that—(Gohan looks behind and notices Raditz) Oh, crap.

"Oh no," Fluttershy covered her eyes.  
RADITZ: (approaches a frightened Gohan) Uncle Raditz is PISSED!!! (smacks Gohan, which the screen pauses upon impact)

The ponies let out loud gasps.

KAISERNEKO: We here at Team Four Star do not condone child violence. We do, however, find it hilarious.

"That is just awful," Rarity said.

(Screen unpauses as Gohan is sent flying by Raditz's attack)  
GOKU: Wait, hold on!  
RADITZ: Oh, what? Mister Shattered Ribs is going to stop me? (begins walking towards Gohan)

"That's not a very good nickname. Not the worst though," Pinkie Pie said.

GOKU: Listen, you don’t understand! Nothing you could do could ever compare to what Chi-Chi would do to me if she found out he died!

"I assume this Chi-Chi is his wife or partner," Twilight thought.

(Raditz begins charging up a Ki blast at Gohan)  
RADITZ: Well, sucks to be you!  
GOKU: (thinking) I don’t have any choice. I have to use my last technique!

Pinkie Pie's eyes glimmered, "Oooh I bet it's going to be something cool." Rainbow Dash was nearly as excited as Pinkie Pie.

RADITZ: NOW DIE!!! (prepares to kill Gohan)  
(Goku grabs Raditz from behind)  
GOKU: Full Nelson!

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie was pretty disappointed, while the other ponies laughed.

RADITZ: A Full Nelson? That won’t work on me! I’m Raditz! (tries to break free but can't) Hurghhurgh! ...Okay, let go! (continues trying to break free, but no avail) Hurrrggrrrg! Seriously, this is starting to piss me off!

"Well it wasn't that cool I guess, but it's effective at least," Pinkie Pie admitted.

GOKU: Piccolo!  
PICCOLO: Ready!  
GOKU: Good! Just make sure you give me a signal before you fire that thing! I’m right behind him!  
PICCOLO: Oh sure; I’ll give you a signal. It’ll be the last signal you’ll ever get!  
(scene shifts to Goku as Piccolo laughs evilly offscreen)

"Oh I don't think this is going to end well," Twilight braced herself. Pinkie Pie wasn't worried, "Oh don't worry Twilight, he just said that he'll give a signal." Twilight decided not to bury Pinkie's hopes.

GOKU: Well, okay. As long as we’re clear on that.  
PICCOLO: MAKANSA—... MAKAKASAPOP—... MEKKASAPPA—...  
Rarity looked very confused, "Does he not know the name of his own attack?"  
(groans) Oh, to hell with it. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

"I guess that works too, not very creative though," Rainbow Dash mentioned. Applejack looked at her with a skeptical look, "Let's see you come up with a better name for an attack." "How about Devil Drill Beam," Rainbow said. "What about Spiral Death Beam," Applejack answered. "Doom Laser." "Rail Beam," they continued. The other ponies looked increasingly annoyed, "Shut up!" they yelled. Rainbow and AJ quickly laughed and went quiet.

(fires the Special Beam Cannon at Goku and Raditz)  
GOKU: Is that what you’re going to yell out when you— (Special Beam Cannon pierces through both Goku and Raditz) OH GOD!!!

Everyone winced hard at this.

MOUNTAIN CLIMBER: Riiiiiicolaaaa— (blast hits mountain) AAAAAUUUUGH!!!  
(both Goku and Raditz hit the ground, fatally wounded)  
RADITZ: Damn it! And there was no way I could have gotten out of there!  
PICCOLO: You know, you could’ve flown.  
RADITZ: Damn you, hindsiiiiight! Bleh. (dies)  
(Piccolo looks up in the sky and notices a ship heading towards the battlefield.)  
KRILLIN: (from ship) Goku! After several hours of debating, we decided you might need us— (notices both Goku's and Raditz's damaged bodies) ah, crap!  
(scene shifts to Krillin holding Goku's hand while Piccolo and Master Roshi watch)  
KRILLIN: Goku! You can’t die! Here, I brought a Senzu Bean!

"What in the world is a 'Senzoo Bean'," Twilight wondered again.

GOKU: (dying) I don’t think that’s gonna work.  
KRILLIN: Why not?  
GOKU: (dying) I sort of have a hole in my esophagus.

"Oh that's pretty bad," Rainbow said.

KRILLIN: Wait, then how are you breathing? (Goku slowly closes his eyes and dies) ...Goku? ...Goku? Holy crap... I’m not the first person to die in this series!

Everyone was pretty mad at Krillin for killing the mood but also thankful for cheering them up.

MASTER ROSHI: Krillin!  
KRILLIN: What?  
MASTER ROSHI: Too soon!  
BULMA: I can’t believe he’s gone.  
PICCOLO: Yeah, pity that. RRRRRRAAAAHHH!!! (regenerates his left arm)

"Oh my, that is really something," Rarity said trying not to look too disgusted. "I wonder if we could do that if we tried hard enough," Pinkie Pie thought. "How about we don't try to find out" Twilight answered.

KRILLIN: (runs up to Piccolo) Wait, what the hell? You can regenerate?  
PICCOLO: Yeah. And you know what else?  
KRILLIN: What?  
PICCOLO: (quickly) I’m taking Gohan. Bye! (flies off with Gohan)

"Wait why didn't they try to stop him," Applejack asked.

KRILLIN: Quick! Somebody stop him! (crickets chirp in silence) Damn it Roshi!  
MASTER ROSHI: Shut up, Krillin!  
(Krillin Owned Count: 2)

Everyone felt slightly bad for Krillin even though they laughed.

KRILLIN: Aww...  
(ending sequence)  
[STINGER]  
GOKU: Gohan, do a Headbutt!  
(in the style of Pokémon)  
GOHAN: Gooooo-HAN!  
"Gohan used Headbutt!"  
(Gohan headbutts Raditz)  
"It was super-effective!"

“This show is so cool,” Rainbow Dash said, she was already completely sold. Applejack thought the same but was much calmer about it. “It is very funny, but I do hope the quality gets a bit better,” Rarity said. Pinkie Pie was jumping around the room out of excitement, “I’m sure it’ll get better Rare, no need to worry.” 

“Fluttershy are you okay? I know this episode was a bit… gruesome,” Twilight asked. Fluttershy put on a brave face and said she was fine, Twilight did notice that she was still a bit anxious and gave her a big hug, making Fluttershy feel a little better. “Yeah I think I’m going to be okay, as long as you all are watching with me,” she said. The rest of the ponies also jumped in for a hug to make sure, that Fluttershy was fine.

"Anyone want to take a break?" Twilight asked. Everyone was anxious to start the next episode, even Rarity was uncharacteristically enthusiastic. "I'll take that as a no.” Twilight decided to not waste any more time and started the next episode.


	3. Episode 3: Happily Ever Afterlife

KAISERNEKO: The following is a fan-based parody. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, and DragonBall GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.  
(Scene opens up with Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma lamenting over the loss of Goku.)  
MASTER ROSHI: Well, Goku has passed. But his sacrifice has stopped a great evil. (Krillin picks up Gohan's hat) Thanks to him, our lives can return to peace once more.

Everyone was pretty sad at Roshi's speech.

NAPPA: (speaking through Raditz's scouter) Raaditz? Raaaaaditz?  
(Krillin and Bulma look at Raditz's scouter.)

"Who the heck is that?" Twilight questioned.

MASTER ROSHI: What the hell is that?

"Jinx!" Pinkie Pie smiled, while Twilight rolled her eyes.

NAPPA: (speaking through Raditz's scouter) Guy-who's-as-strong-as-a-Saibaman says "What?" ...That usually gets to him; I think he's dead, Vegeta.

"Well they seem very compassionate," Rarity said sarcastically.

VEGETA: (speaking through Raditz's scouter) Big shocker! Nobody cares! We're ten times stronger than him anyway! We'll go to Earth, find the Dragon Balls, and kill everyone! And we'll be there within a year or so—depending on filler, of course.

"Well, that was... Needlessly detailed," Twilight said. Rainbow Dash looked at her, "I know right, like why did they explain their whole plan? It just doesn't make sense." "Oh calm down, Rainbow. It's not that important." Applejack answered.

NAPPA: (speaking through Raditz's scouter) Anything else we need to go over, Vegeta?

VEGETA: (speaking through Raditz's scouter) Nnnope, that's about it.  
MASTER ROSHI: Well, fu—

Everyone burst into laughter.  
(opening sequence)

Pinkie Pie tried her best to sing along, while everyone else laughed. She thought she sang it perfectly.

(Scene shifts to a wasteland where Piccolo is talking to Gohan.)  
PICCOLO: Alright, you little human... Saiyan... thing. I saw what you did to that Saiyan back there; that kind of power can be useful.  
GOHAN: Wh-what do you mean?  
PICCOLO: I'm going to make you my pupil. And then, I'll use YOU for my conquest to take over the world.

"That's horrible! He's just a baby," Fluttershy wailed.

GOHAN: But-but where's my daddy?  
PICCOLO: Hate to tell you, kid, but your dad's dead! ...Actually I kind of like saying that. Haha! Your dad's dead—(Gohan starts crying) Ah. Damn it. This is why I hang out in wastelands...

"You sure that's the only reason," Fluttershy said while staring a hole through the TV.

(Scene changes to the front of the Check-In Station.)

"Oh, it's Cloudsdale!" Rainbow Dash jumped. Twilight laughed, "I doubt it's Cloudsdale Rainbow, it seems like some sort of afterlife situation."

HEAVENLY ATTENDANT: (through bullhorn) Hello! Welcome to the heavenly Check-In Station! Please no cutting in line! If you are caught cutting in line, you will be sent straight to Hell!

"I assume this 'Hell' isn't a very nice place," Rarity wondered.

(Scene shifts to inside Yemma's office. Kami is seen touching Goku's shoulder while talking in a wheezy voice.)

"Wait is that Piccolo?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy tilted her head, "I don't know, he seems a bit older." "Maybe it's his grandpa!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

KAMI: And so, we need Goku here to get to King Kai's for his masterful training, Lord Yemma.  
KING YEMMA: Give me one good reason I should allow this.  
KAMI: Because, if you don't, (camera cuts the entrance of Yemma's office showing a group of dead souls along with an attendant) that line’s going increase by six billion!

"That's a lot of souls," Rainbow Dash said, Applejack snickered, "Gee ya think, Rainbow." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Oh gimme a break AJ, I'm just trying to contribute here." "Yeah yeah I know, Rainbow, just teasin' ya," AJ winked.

KING YEMMA: Six billion?! I'm supposed to be intimidated by six billion?! Please, I can judge six billion souls faster than you take a piss, old man!

"Well since he's a bit old, that could take a while," Pinkie Pie said, The other ponies groaned.

KAMI: You know, I am the guardian of Earth. Can I please get a little bit more respect here?

"Oh maybe he's like Princess Celestia, he watches over the planet or something?" Twilight wondered aloud.

KING YEMMA: Big deal! I'm the closest thing to a God in this show—until you get to the Kais—then, I'll be horribly insignificant.

"The Kais? Oh, this is a lot to take in, I need my notebook." Twilight panicked. 

KING YEMMA: I do have a desk though! It's made of mahogany! Ma-ho-gany.

"Well, mahogany is a very fine material, very expensive," Rarity said. "Also it's a very funny word." Pinkie Pie added. "Yes exactly, that too," Rarity responded.

KAMI: Uhhhh anyway, can we please—  
KING YEMMA: SILENCE!!!

"Oh goodness," Fluttershy jumped into Twilight arms, catching her off guard, and they both fell face-first on the floor.

(both Goku and Kami are surprised and keeps quiet)  
KING YEMMA: (whispering) Mahogany.

Pinkie Pie had a massive giggle fit and everyone else laughed.

KAMI: Umm... Sir?  
KING YEMMA: Wh-what? Oh-uh sure, whatever. He can go to King Kai's, but he'll have to run on (in an echoing voice) SNAAAAKE WAAAAY!!! (sound clip from "Gustav Holst's Mars: the Bringer of War" plays)

"Oh that sounds fun, I like snakes," Pinkie Pie thought.

GOKU: Sounds fun!  
KING YEMMA: Prepare to be surprised.  
GOKU: (nods) Alright, I'm off! (begins to leave but stops) Oh, wait. By the way, did you see a guy named Raditz come through here? (King Yemma begins flipping pages from a book) He has spiky hair and a tail?  
KING YEMMA: Oh yeah, I remember that guy. I put him in my patented Yammalock!  
GOKU: And it worked?  
KING YEMMA: F**K NO! He kicked me in the balls and ran away! Now I don't know where he is!

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack laughed hard, while Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy giggled slightly.

(Scene cuts away to Raditz with a halo.)  
RADITZ: He didn't keep his eye on the birdie!  
(Scene cuts back to Goku.)  
GOKU: Huh, okay. Well bye! (leaves Yemma's office)  
KING YEMMA: See ya next time you die!  
(Kami glares at King Yemma)  
KING YEMMA: (in a soft voice) ...Mahogany.  
"Mahogany," Pinkie Pie repeated.  
(Scene change to Kame House.)  
MASTER ROSHI: So Krillin, how did Chi-Chi take the news?  
KRILLIN: Um...  
(flashback to Krillin's conversation with Chi-Chi and the Ox-King)  
CHI-CHI: Well Krillin. What did you need to talk about?  
KRILLIN: So, Chi-Chi. Hypothetically: what would you do if you were told that your husband was dead, and your son were kidnapped by his worst enemy?

"Oh this is not going to go well," Rarity winced. "Oh come on Rare, I'm sure she'll be understanding," Pinkie answered.

CHI-CHI: I'd castrate the messenger in his sleep with a rusty carving knife!

"Would you care to repeat that?" Rarity laughed. "Maybe she's joking," Pinkie smiled. Rarity laughed again, "Oh I doubt that darling."

KRILLIN: Oh. ...Then it's a good thing I'm not telling you that!  
(both Krillin and Chi-Chi laugh)

Rainbow Dash and Applejack also let out an awkward laugh.

CHI-CHI: Would you like to spend the night?

"Absolutely not," Applejack said.

KRILLIN: Aaagainst my better judgment.

"What is wrong with you," She continued.

(Scene changes to an outside view of Goku's house at nighttime. Camera cuts to a bedroom with the Ox-King is snoring loudly while Krillin tries to sneaks out of the house, but shrieks as he hears the sound of someone sharpening a knife.)

Fluttershy jumped into Twilights arms again, this time Twilight was prepared though.

CHI-CHI: ♪Kriiillin, where are yoooouuuu?♪  
(Scene changes to a roadway, where Krillin quickly drives his car towards the screen while screaming.)

"Oh thank Celestia! She's terrifying," Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief.

(scene changes back inside Kame House)  
KRILLIN: Relatively well.  
BULMA: So, are you going to gather the other Z-Warriors and go train with Kami?

"The Z-What? That sounds lame," Rainbow Dash criticized.

KRILLIN: The Who-Warriors?  
BULMA: (with a scouter on her face) The Z-Warriors: (the text on the bottom reads: Where'd that scouter come from?)

"What the? You know what I'm not even going to question it," Twilight stammered.

BULMA: You, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu. That's what we always call you guys!  
KRILLIN: That's the stupidest thing I've ever—  
CHI-CHI: (offscreen) KRILLIN!!! (camera cuts to Chi-Chi angrily driving towards Kame House) Where the hell are you?!

"Uh-oh, well he should run," Applejack warned.

KRILLIN: (quickly) Well, I'm off to gather the Z-Warriors! Bye!  
(Scene changes to another roadway, where Krillin quickly drives his car away from the screen while screaming.)  
(Scene changes to wastelands, where Piccolo is talking to Gohan.)  
PICCOLO: Listen up, runt! Today we're going to commence your intense training under me!

"That doesn't seem like a good idea, intense training should be very dangerous for someone that young," Twilight said.

GOHAN: But wait, wouldn't that cause horrible muscle degeneration for somebody my age? Crippling me for years to come?

"Exactly," Twilight said with a smug face.

PICCOLO: ...You're a wordy little bastard, aren't you?

"Hey, I take offense to that," She snapped. Fluttershy tried to calm her down by giving her some carrots, it always worked on Angel.

GOHAN: My mom wants me to become an ortho—  
PICCOLO: NEEEEERD!!

Twilight kept her composure this time.

GOHAN: Wh-what?  
PICCOLO: Anyway, I've figured to unleash your hidden potential, I'd have to put you in immense physical danger. So I'm gonna through you at that mountain.

"Wait what?" The ponies said in unison.

GOHAN: Actually, that looks more like a pla—(Piccolo throws Gohan)TEAAAAAAA—  
PICCOLO: (thinking to himself) Any second now.  
GOHAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—  
PICCOLO: (thinking to himself) Here it comes.  
GOHAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—  
PICCOLO: (thinking to himself) And—  
GOHAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—  
(a splattering sound is heard with Gohan crying offscreen)

"Oh poor baby, I hope he's going to be ok," Fluttershy whispered.

PICCOLO: Uugh.  
(Piccolo begins walking towards a crying Gohan.)  
PICCOLO: (thinking to himself) This is gonna be a loooooooong training session.  
(Scene change to the entrance to Snake Way.)  
HEAVENLY ATTENDANT: Alright, Mr. Muscle Man. Here you are at Snake Way. Now you might want to pack a lunch, 'cause it's going to be a long run. Nah, I'm just joking; you're not going to be eating nothing.  
GOKU: (noticing how long Snake Way is) Wow! That looks like it's going to take me a while.

"I could run that," Applejack said with a smug look on her face. Rainbow Dash was quick to respond, "Oh yeah, I bet I could do it faster than you." Soon they started to really get into it. The other ponies have seen this dong measuring contest so many times they knew to just wait it out. After about half an hour they started to calm down. "So can we continue the episode now," Twilight gave the two an angry look. 

HEAVENLY ATTENDANT: Now be careful running—you don't want to fall off and die. That's just a little bit of dead humor. But seriously, do not fall off or you will go to Hell.  
GOKU: Has anyone ever run the whole thing before?  
HEAVENLY ATTENDANT: Well, there was one man.  
GOKU: Well, who was he?  
HEAVENLY ATTENDANT: (writing something in a book) I believe his name was—  
(Scene change to Kami's lookout.)  
KAMI: Mr. Popo!  
MR. POPO: Yes, Kami?  
KAMI: I just received word that we have a new batch of trainees coming! Make sure you take good care of them!  
(Mr. Popo starts laughing evilly while the camera begins to zoom in to his face, with music from a horror film playing by the time the camera focuses on his eyes. The camera begins to slowly fade into black.)  
(ending sequence)

The ponies were left speechless, Fluttershy reacted about as well as you'd expect, covering her eyes and hiding behind Twilight, who herself was slightly hyperventilating along with Rarity. Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to put on brave faces, even though they wanted to scream. Even Pinkie Pie couldn't hide her fear and relief when the laughter finally stopped.  
"Is everyone... okay?" Spike walked in and saw everyone in a state of panic. After a few seconds when everyone was able to catch their breath. 

[STINGER]  
KING YEMMA: And not just any mahogany, (shows a planet named Malchior 7) but mahogany from the planet, Malchior 7! (shows a tree, which suddenly breathes fire) Where the trees are three-hundred feet tall and breathe fire!  
(scene shifts back to Yemma's office)  
KING YEMMA: From these trees, this desk was forged 2,000 years ago! Using ancient blood-rituals of the Malchior people! (shows a group of Malchior people all with the heads of Lanipator grunting)  
(scene shifts back to Yemma's office)  
KING YEMMA: Not only does this make my desk nigh indestructible, but it can bend the fabric of the universe itself! Also, it's a very fine material—very expensive.  
KAMI: Ooookay?  
KING YEMMA: (quickly) Mahogany.

The ending skit helped the ponies calm down slightly, they still needed to take a small break and calm their nerves. After about 30 minutes and some warm drinks, the ponies started feeling comfortable again.

"So is everyone... okay?" Twilight asked. She got some very timid positive responses from everyone else. Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to be cool and put on a brave face, but everyone could see they were just as if not more afraid than anyone else. Pinkie Pie helped Rarity calm down by letting Rarity style her mane, and it did help slightly, for a moment Rarity's mind was taken off of the genie. Fluttershy felt surprisingly calm when compared to everyone else, though she didn't know why. This was because Twilight cast a calming spell on her. Twilight was pleasantly surprised it actually worked as well as it did. "We don't have to keep watching this if you guys don't want to," Twilight said. "Nah it's fine, we'll be fine." Applejack answered. "I agree, even though... whatever that was was absolutely terrifying, the show is very charming." Rarity said. Pinkie Pie chimed in, "Yeah and it's super funny!" Even Fluttershy was enthusiastic about continuing the show. With all the ponies in agreement they started the next episode.


End file.
